flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Quantum: TV Go Home
http://www.kongregate.com/games/LongAnimals/harry-quantum-tv-go-home Office: * Click on the robot to get the plan for attracting a spaceship. * * * Click on the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet. * Get the flashlight. * Click on the door, and leave the office. Field: * Click on the toolbox. * Get the hammer, nails, and broomstick. * * Go to the office. Office: * * * Go outside. Outside: * * Use the hammer on the loose plank on the barn, and get the plank. * * Use the nails on the plank. * Use the broom handle on the plank. * Use the "comb" on the field. * Put the flashlight in the middle of the circle. Spaceship: Basically, you're looking for patterns like this: 0000000 0001000 0012100 0123210 123#321 0123210 0012100 0001000 0000000 The # refers to the signal. I recommend clicking the second-up row and second-up column (so, the bottom-left-most cell, but one up and to the right), then searching every three up and right. Field: * Get the shovel. * * Use the shovel on the glowing piece of wreckage. * Use that on the lantern. * Hand the lantern to the alien. * Use the shovel on the skull. * Put the skull in the water. Office: * Get the DVD. * * Put the DVD in the VR machine. * Put the skull on the USB lead. * Click on the glasses. VR Foyer: You'll come back here whenever you hit the red button in the upper right-hand corner of any show. In this room, click the screen to enter a show, and the red button to change the channel. Diner Daze: * Click on the cook, and note he sings a song with "MONKEY", "SKY", and "CAT" in it. * Click on the jukebox. * Note the colors and numbers of the songs that have those words in it. ** Red, 94: Red Cat Jive ** Yellow, 52: Yellow Monkey Shake ** Blue, 15: New Sky Blues * Click on the cabinet, and enter the numbers noted above. ** Short form: Enter, in this order: 945215 * Get the cheeseburger. * Leave. Legend of the Grail: * * Leave. Doctors & Nurses: * Get the medical chart. * * Put the chart in the lightbox, and note the code: 16384 * Enter the code in the safe. * Get the stethoscope. * * Click on the curtain in front of the penguin. * Get the suit. * Leave. Penguin Garden: * * * Leave. Doctors & Nurses: * Give the stethoscope to the doctor, to get a sword. * Click on the patient, to get the rollerskates. * Leave. Diner Daze: * * Put the cheeseburger on the plate, to get a bone. * Leave. Penguin Garden: * * Give the bone to the dog. * Get the time capsule. * Click on the plaque. * Note the year: ** 2530 * Leave. Diner Daze: * Give the rollerskates to the server, to get a milkshake. * Leave. Doctors & Nurses: * * Leave. Legend of the Grail: * Give the sword to the hand. * Get the mirror. * * Leave. Penguin Garden: * Use the mirror on the witch. * Get the wooden key. * Leave. Legend of the Grail: * Use the key on the pillory: ** Turn the small circle twice, so the hole is on the right. ** Turn the medium circle once, so the hole is on the left. ** Turn the large circle thrice, so the hole is on the bottom. * Get the crown. * Put the crown on the suit. * Put the suit on Harry. * Use the milkshake on the device. * Put the device on the capsule. * Enter the year in the capsule. * Leave. VR Foyer: * Use the Sanity Module on the door. * Click on the dots in the big grid the same positions showed in the 4 little ones on the right, starting from the top. * Click on the door. Whee! Category:Problem Solving Games